A Picnic Lunch
by shel
Summary: a picnic lunch in the middle of a working day doesn't go unnoticed...


# _SCARECROW & MRS. KING_

# "A Picnic Lunch"

## by shel

## © february 2001

_ _

_disclaimer__:lee stetson, amanda king, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love belong to warner bros. and shoot the moon productions and possible other copyright holders.i certainly intended no infringement on their copyrights; i just wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear…_

_archiving__:fanfiction.net – please ask me first if you'd like to place it elsewhere..._

_rating__: "pg"_

_summary__:a picnic lunch in the middle of a working day doesn't go unnoticed…_

_time-frame__:mid-september 1988 when the stetson marriage is public knowledge…_

_note__: please let me know if you enjoyed it and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…___

_ _

As he helped his wife spread the plaid blanket on the ground, he looked around the park.So many others seemed to share her idea for a picnic lunch; he felt lucky they found a somewhat secluded spot under the large oak tree.He took off his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie, and settled down on a corner of the blanket.He leaned back against the tree while his wife carefully joined him on the blanket.He smiled and watched her as she busied herself with unpacking their basket.He noticed her pant leg had ridden up slightly and resisted the temptation to reach out and touch her inviting bare ankle.Then, without meaning to, he glanced at his wristwatch. They only had about an hour and he regretfully flashed to the files that were stacked on their desks back at the Q-Bureau awaiting their immediate attention. 

"The files will still be there when we get back," his wife stated as she handed him a soda can and straw."Just relax and enjoy the break.Summer won't be here for much longer, you know." 

He was almost positive she hadn't seen him sneak the peek at his watch and couldn't help but grin at his wife's mind-reading abilities.They had been overloaded with cases at work and seeing her relaxed for the first time in weeks made him suddenly realize that this picnic was as much needed for her as she claimed it would be for him.He was glad he gave in to her suggestion.The truth was, when she asked him earlier to accompany her to the park for lunch, he simply didn't have the heart to say no.He tried to remember if he was ever able to say no to her.'_Probably not_,' he decided as he rolled his eyes.She had this way about her and he loved her for it.He loved her and always would.It was that simple.Even being five-and-a-half months into her pregnancy did not make her lose her appeal to him in any way.If anything, it was just the opposite.With each passing day he seemed to love her even more than he thought possible the day before. 

As though she felt his eyes on her, she stopped unpacking the sandwiches and salad and looked at him."What?" she asked warily."Do I have something on me? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just happy."

"Oh," she said in a tone implying her confusion, "I'm happy too."

"We don't do this often enough, do we?"His wife shook her head and he continued, "Thanks for insisting I get away for lunch."He leaned forward, pulled her close, and kissed her gently on the lips.

His wife smiled shyly and quickly glanced around.When she was satisfied that no one seemed to be paying them any attention, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a bit more passion than he had shown her a moment ago.

"Maybe we should skip lunch and go straight to dessert," he breathlessly suggested with a grin.

She playfully slapped away his wandering hand and pulled out of the embrace."No skipping lunch.The whole purpose of this picnic was so that you would eat."

"Well, there's eat and there's eat," he answered with a wink.

"Right now, we're talking food," she insisted."You don't eat breakfast during regular caseloads and you certainly don't eat properly when you get involved in a mess like this Hamilton one and you need to take better care of yourself.You can't tell me to eat properly and then not do so yourself because you've got to keep up your strength too.You're a terrible patient and I'm not playing nursemaid to you when you end up --"

He interrupted her rambling with a kiss. "Yes, ma'am."

"You're gonna behave?" she asked as she failed to keep a straight face and poked him in the stomach with a sandwich.

"Yes, ma'am," he solemnly answered as he took it from her."But, I'm not so sure about later tonight."

"You're incorrigible," she responded with a soft laugh as she tossed a carrot stick at him. 

He laughed, pointed the carrot stick back at her, and said, "But you love me anyway."

"That I do," she murmured as she snuggled up close to her husband. "Always."

******************

Still unobserved, the woman remained in her spot near the trashcan and watched the loving couple for a few more moments before she returned to her own husband.When she did, she found him stretched out on his side on their checkered blanket and, with a smile, accepted his invitation to join him.After laying next to him so they spooned, she tried to distract her mind from the couple she had observed by focusing on the others in the park.The light-hearted conversation with her husband revolved around the folks they watched and they slowly drifted into companionable silence.

She finally broke the silence and commented, "It seems we weren't the only ones with the idea of having a picnic lunch today." 

"I guess the park is pretty crowded but everyone probably wants to take advantage of the last of summer before it's too cool to have picnics in the middle of the day," he agreed as he gently stroked her arm."Thank you for convincing me to come."

She smiled, "Hmmm. You didn't seem to need much convincing."

"Maybe I'm just looking forward to the dessert you promised," he whispered in her ear.

"Dessert? Oh dear, I must have forgotten to bring it," she teased."Hope you can wait until tonight."

"You're incredible, you know that?" he asked as he trailed kisses from her ear down her neck.

"I know," she grinned as moved slightly and lay on her back, "but don't you worry, you'll get your dessert tonight and it'll be everything I promised and more." 

"I'm going to hold you to --" he broke off.

"What is it?" his wife asked as she turned to look in the direction of his gaze.

"I thought I saw McNair from the office here with his secretary.I had no idea they were seeing each other."

"Is that a problem?" 

"No, they're both single and nice people.Never thought of them as a couple, though.It's also a little strange to see him here having a picnic in the middle of a workday. I mean, he never leaves the office for lunch."

"Well, wouldn't he think it strange to see you here, in the middle of the day, on a picnic with your wife?" she asked as she tried to pull him down close to her.

"I guess.Maybe it's just the weather," he answered distractedly.

"Actually," she began as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband, "McNair isn't the only one here that you know."

"Why? Who else did you notice?" he asked as he vaguely looked around.

"Your ex," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Amanda?" Joe King questioned."How do you know? I didn't see her," he added as he began to scan the crowd with added interest.

"Over there by that tree," she pointed."I spotted them when I threw out our trash."

Joe sat up and looked in the direction his wife indicated.Carrie was right.It was Amanda.And Lee.They were sitting under a large oak on a blanket with a picnic basket.Joe briefly wondered whether they'd already finished eating or hadn't started yet.At that moment, though, it didn't appear that they were in a rush to go anywhere.Lee was propped up against the tree and Amanda was positioned between Lee's legs so she was leaning back against Lee's chest.It seemed to Joe that they were oblivious to everything and everyone around them.While he was too far away to hear what they were saying, he could still, from that distance, barely see the blush that was spreading across Amanda's face and could only imagine what Lee had just whispered in her ear.He watched as Amanda took Lee's hand and pressed it against her protruding stomach and said something back to Lee.And from Lee's laugh and the way Lee twisted Amanda slightly to kiss her, Joe knew he didn't even want to hear their conversation.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Carrie said as she sat up on the blanket.

"No, it's okay. They just took me by surprise.I guess, after all this time, I'm still not used to seeing them together."

"Joe, you see them together all the time." Joe was silent and she continued, "Joe? What is it? Are you jealous of Lee? Is that it? I thought you were happy. I thought we were happy.Would you rather be with --"

"No!" Joe quickly interrupted."I am happy. We are happy.I love you, Carrie King."

"Then why do you seem so sad all of a sudden?" Carrie quietly asked her husband as she toyed with the blanket fringe.

"I don't quite know how to explain it." 

"Just tell me what you're thinking," Carrie asked as she looked up into his eyes."No secrets between us, Joe.I can handle anything as long as you don't shut me out."

Joe hugged his wife."I do love you, you know that, don't you?"He felt Carrie nod her head in his embrace before he pulled back."You're right, I see Amanda together with Lee all the time.But, it's always with the family; with the boys or with her mother.I never really see them alone.I guess I always see her as Amanda, the mother, or Amanda, the daughter.Seeing them together like this, in the middle of a workday, having a picnic, makes me realize that it's been an even longer time since I've seen her as Amanda, the woman."

"Do you miss her?"

Joe thought for a few moments before carefully answering, "Not in the way you might think.She was my first love, Carrie.You know that.When I fell in love with her, I thought it would be forever.But we were young and just out of college, had children right away, and…and people change."

"Your love for each other didn't change," Carrie quietly commented.

With a wistful smile, as he looked across the park grounds and spied Amanda and Lee in a passionate embrace, he continued, "In spite of the separation, we tried to make it work.We did love each other and it's one of the reasons why we took so long to divorce.But, in the end, the love we had simply couldn't bridge the gap and keep us together. Yes, the love is still there but it has changed, Carrie.When I first came back to the States, I thought that maybe Amanda and I could pick up where we left off…"

"But she'd already moved on," Carrie said as her husband paused, "with Lee."

"I didn't know that at the time.I thought she became involved with him after he helped me out with the Estocia situation.She had even denied that there was anyone special in her life but I knew that something had changed in her.When I realized that she wasn't the woman I fell in love with or even divorced and that she didn't want to start over, I had to move on too.And I did.I met you not long after Amanda helped me settle in the area and become re-acquainted with my own sons.It wasn't easy, you know that," he looked at Carrie and stroked her cheek as she nodded her head."And it wasn't any easier once Lee became a permanent part of Amanda's family.It's still sometimes hard to accept that he has such an important role in my sons' lives and that they'll sometimes go to him first instead of me."

"He loves them," Carrie interrupted. "You know he'd never do anything to hurt them."

"I know," Joe answered with a sigh. "I guess it's hard knowing that while I was half a world away, he was already a part of their lives, even if they didn't know it.And now, well, it's not like it would have been if I'd helped raise them but it's good with them.The boys certainly don't intentionally make me feel left out and, I have to admit, Lee doesn't either.I'm their father and he's their stepfather and we only want what's best for them and we've promised to always be there for them." Suddenly, his wife sighed and turned away to look in the distance and he quickly questioned, "Have I upset you? I'm sorry, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you.I know you had your own issues with the boys at first but you've been so wonderful about this whole King/Stetson family thing that I sometimes forget you might be uncomfortable."

Carrie's gaze had turned to the Stetsons again.They had moved from their positions by the tree and were now laying on the blanket much like Carrie and Joe had been only moments earlier.Amanda lay flat on the blanket while Lee, on his side, caressed her face.Amanda ran her hand through Lee's hair while her legs slowly intertwined with Lee's.The love they so obviously felt for each other was almost overwhelming for Carrie and she quickly turned back to Joe."You haven't hurt me, sweetheart.I love you and I do know you love me…You know my parents divorced when I was in grade school and most of the children I teach come from divorced or single parent families.That you and Amanda still care so much for each other and for your children and have included both Lee and me makes me feel very special and very proud that I'm part of this family too."

Joe hugged and kissed her, "You are sweetheart.Don't ever doubt that…But I think something else is still bothering you."

Looking down, Carrie shrugged but after her husband took hold of her hands and gave them a slight squeeze she felt encouraged to continue. "I guess I was curious in the beginning and maybe still am.I wanted to observe the woman who came along first in my husband's life.See what made her tick and then watch her with the man that came along after my husband."

"I can understand that.I did my own observations of Lee.Still do.They're connected in a way that I never was with Amanda."

Carrie nodded, "And it's such a strong connection.I mean you can almost see the sparks between them.It's almost hypnotic watching them together…And their bond," she began as she nodded in the Stetsons' direction, "is even stronger now. Especially since…"

"Since Amanda became pregnant?" Joe finished.Carrie nodded again."Are you jealous of the baby, sweetheart?" he asked in a comforting tone.

"No, that's not it.We talked about kids before we married, Joe.You said you understood that I was happy enough to be a stepmother to your sons and that I didn't want to have children of my own."

"I did and still do understand."

"It's just…"

"Just what? Remember, Carrie, no secrets.Just tell me what you're thinking," Joe quietly said.

"What about you, Joe?" Carrie asked, not quite looking her husband in the eyes.

"What about me?"

With her gaze on the Stetsons, Carrie quietly answered, "I never imagined Lee Stetson to be the father-type.I mean, I know he's great with the boys but they're teenagers and it's not the same as raising a baby.I never pictured him as a diaper changing, midnight feeding type of man…God, that must make me sound awful…"

Joe chuckled, "It's not terrible.I thought the same thing when Amanda told me the news about the baby.My mistake was thinking it out loud."

"You did? Joe, was that what started your fight?"

Joe winced at the memory, "No.I think it would've been okay if that had been all but I had to go and shoot my mouth off more. I thought the whole idea of Stetson having a baby was absurd and asked Amanda how long she figured Lee would stick around after the baby was born."

Carrie seemed shocked, "Joe!You didn't!"

Joe looked at his wife with regret, "Not one of my finest moments.I think she might've forgiven me sooner if not for the fact that Lee and the boys had just walked into the room.Seeing the shock and pain on all their faces, well, I'm not sure whose made me feel worse.It took us weeks to mend the relationships we each shared."

"You never told me," Carrie said thoughtfully. "I thought you'd simply stirred something up with Lee over the boys. They never said a word."

"Like I said, not one of my finest moments.I'm not surprised they didn't say anything to you.Everyone wanted to put it in the past but it was so tense for weeks.The boys really stuck close to Lee and it seemed like an eternity before they spoke to me again.Before Amanda spoke to me again.But things are okay between us all now.Funny that Lee was the one who took the first step to healing the rifts.And now…Now, I see how wrong I was," Joe said as he watched Lee and Amanda resting together on their blanket."I thought I knew how happy they were but it's different now.I think that 'incident' made me finally believe it.I really see how happy they are.How in love they are and I know, without a doubt, he will never leave her or the boys.Never.And those boys are so happy with Lee in their lives.And, they're so excited, Carrie.They can't wait to have a new sibling.Especially Jamie; he's always wanted to be an older brother."

"I know," Carrie smiled."He's come such a long way with Lee.He really is a much happier kid these days and it's good to see.It makes me feel good sometimes just to watch him.Watch them all, really. But, Joe, you haven't answered my question…Do you regret our decision not to have children? Do you want us to have a baby?"

Joe leaned in close and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.Very seriously, he held her gaze and said, "I love you and I love that you love my sons.I know you'd have made a wonderful mother to any child we might have had together but, no, I don't regret our decision, sweetheart."

Carrie didn't realize she'd been holding the breath she let out."I wasn't sure," she whispered.

"I love my sons, Carrie, and I will do whatever I can for them.Whatever is necessary to protect them and keep them safe.But, I'll also be the first to admit that I haven't been the best of fathers. We might have a decent relationship now but when they were little…Except for the letters, brief phone calls, and some lengthy visits now and then, I spent most of their childhood several continents away," Joe paused a moment before continuing, "I am so proud of them now.Proud to be their father.But Amanda is the one most responsible for the teenagers they've become.While I was busy doing my job, she was busy raising my sons."

"But what about now?" Carrie quietly interrupted."A new wife.A job that keeps you in the States.Wouldn't you want the chance to start over and raise your own child?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you for wanting that for me but, truth be told, I'm not sure I would have done anything differently with Philip and Jamie if I'd been given the second chance.I may be States-bound now but I still put in too many hours.You know that.My job is still that important to me.And, yes, I am married again but I don't want to blow it.I don't want to lose you like I did Amanda." 

"You're not going to lose me," Carrie quickly said as she hugged her husband.

"Thank you," Joe whispered in her ear.As he pulled back, he reluctantly admitted, "Maybe it's just selfish of me but I'm happy the way things are. To bring a baby into this……I've got two amazing sons, a wife I adore, and my ex-wife is still one of my closest friends. I love my life just the way it is, Carrie, and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything."

"I love you, Joe King," Carrie said as she kissed her husband tenderly."Let's go home."

"Home? And ditch work?" 

"I thought you wanted dessert," Carrie answered with a sparkle in her eye."I only have two prep periods left.I'm sure I can get someone to cover for me this once."

"Well," Joe thought aloud, "I don't have any meetings scheduled for this afternoon, so…"

"So?" Carrie asked impatiently.

"So what are we waiting for?" Joe asked as he quickly gathered their basket, stood up, and pulled his wife up by the hand.

Carrie laughed and quickly grabbed their blanket.She let Joe's arm slip around her waist and never looked back at the Stetsons as her husband led her from the park.

******************

"Mmmm," Amanda murmured as Lee gently kissed her on the lips.She opened her eyes and rubbed them and looked into her husband's own adoring eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he teased.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep.What time is it?" Amanda asked as Lee helped her sit up and she quickly brought a hand to her head as a wave of dizziness came over her. 

Lee frowned as he quickly supported her. "I've got you.Take a minute……You okay now?"

Amanda noted the concern in her husband's face and smiled at him, "I'm fine.Just sat up too fast after lying down for so long.How long was it anyway?" Amanda looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Lee, we should have left here twenty minutes ago! Why didn't you wake me?"

Lee smiled and shrugged as he kissed her on the cheek, "You needed your nap and I needed to watch you."

"I hate it when you watch me sleep," she grumbled as she unfolded his suit jacket on which her head had been resting.

"You do the same to me and don't think I don't know it," Lee countered with another quick kiss.He noticed her scan the park as he rolled down his sleeves."They left," Lee said as he helped her stand up.

"Who?" Amanda asked as she tightened Lee's tie and then smoothed her blouse.

Lee bent down to gather up the blanket and, as he handed it to his wife and helped her fold it, he answered, "Joe and Carrie."

"Joe and Carrie were here?" Amanda asked, feigning innocence, as Lee put on his jacket.

"Yes, and you know it," Lee remarked as he picked up their basket and then rested his free hand in its favorite resting spot at the small of Amanda's back.

"Do you think we should have gone over to them?" Amanda asked as she leaned into Lee with a sigh.

"No."

"Lee…"

"Amanda…You were right about lunch.We needed this time together.Just us.Besides, from the look of it, they were having a nice enough time that didn't have to be shared with us either."

Amanda stopped Lee from walking and asked him, "Do you think they're really okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"This," Amanda answered, indicating to her stomach.

Lee smiled and gently rubbed her belly."Yeah, I think so.Why?" Lee asked as he quickly frowned, "Amanda, did he say something to you again?"

Amanda smiled, "I love it when you go into protective agent mode."She kissed him and continued, "No, Joe didn't say anything to me.It's more like a feeling.I think he's been watching me.Both of them, actually.When they think I'm not looking.Maybe us having a baby bothers them. Oh, I don't know, maybe I've just been hanging around you too long and I'm just being too suspicious.It's probably my imagination.Come on, we'd better get back to the office. We've still got a lot of work to do."Lee didn't move from his spot."Lee? Are you okay?"

Lee nodded, "I don't think you've been imagining anything.I've noticed them watching us." 

"Really? Hmmm…I thought things were better between us all now.Do you think something's still wrong? Has Philip or Jamie said anything to you?"

Lee shook his head, "I don't think anything's wrong.In fact, I think I understand."

"You do?"

"They're curious which is --"

"Curious? About what?" Amanda interrupted.

"About us," Lee answered as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips."And I have to admit that sometimes I watch the two of them together."

That surprised Amanda."Why?"

"Curiosity.He was married to you, Amanda.You planned to spend your lives together.But it didn't work out and I guess I'm curious to see…"

While Lee paused, Amanda tugged on the basket and took it from his hand.She placed it on the ground and lay the blanket on top.Taking his hands in hers, she asked, "What do you expect to see?"

Lee sighed and looked downward at their clasped hands."You were in love and maybe…maybe you still are but it…if I watched him…I just don't want to make the same mistakes he did.I love you, Amanda, and I want us to be forever."

"Oh, sweetheart," Amanda whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and leaned into him for a kiss, "we will be.We will be."

Lee wrapped his own arms around Amanda's expanding waistline, "Amanda…"

Amanda lowered one of her arms from around his neck and brought her finger to Lee's lips."I have the most understanding and wonderful mother.The two most terrific teenagers in the world.The most special baby growing inside me.And the most perfect husband I could have ever wished for."

"But Joe --"

"Is very happily married to Carrie," Amanda finished."Joe and I were so young when we married.We had Philip and Jamie right away and, with Joe's job being what it was, we eventually grew apart.We aren't the same people we were when we got married and --"

Lee interrupted, "I know but --"

"No buts," Amanda silenced Lee with a kiss."I told you once before, Lee.I will always love Joe but I'm in love with you.You're the one who makes me happy now.You're the one I want to be with.You're the one I want to raise my family with.I love you so much."

"I love you," was all Lee could whisper as he hugged his wife tightly.Suddenly, he pulled back with a surprised look on his face.

Amanda giggled, "Looks like someone else wanted to let you know that he loves you too."

Lee caressed her stomach again and smiled, "And Daddy loves his little girl too."

"Still think it's a girl, huh?" Amanda asked as she gave Lee one last kiss before reaching down to pick up their blanket.

"Still think it's a boy, huh?" Lee countered as he picked up their basket.Re-settling his hand in its favorite spot, Lee again began to lead Amanda out of the park."Maybe we should ask the doctor at your next appointment."

"If that's what you want," Amanda agreed as she leaned into Lee's embrace.

"Don't you want --" Lee interrupted himself when he noticed Amanda's face."You already know, don't you?" 

"Me? Already know? How could I --"

"You're doing the question thing again…I was right!You do know!" Lee exclaimed as he stopped walking and faced her."Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, is it a girl or a boy?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Yes," Amanda replied with a grin.

Lee groaned, "Come on, Amanda, please…"

"Sorry, Scarecrow, that's need-to-know," Amanda teased as she nudged Lee to move again.

But Lee wouldn't budge."I'm the baby's father, I need to know."

"We'll see.C'mon let's get back to work." 

Suddenly, an idea flashed in Lee's mind."Okay, Mrs. King.Back to work it is."

This time, Amanda stopped, wary of the look in his eyes."Mrs. King? You gave in too easily.That usually means trouble."

"Trouble? No, no trouble.We just have to get back to work." 

"That's it? Work?"

"Sure.You know the pile that's sitting on our desks."

Lee tightened his grip around Amanda's waist and kissed her cheek as they walked side-by-side.After a few moments of quiet conversation about the various people they were passing, he commented, "Amanda, there is something you should know."

"What?"

"You know I try not to but I'm going to have to do some work at home tonight."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Amanda reassured him, "we wouldn't be this late getting back if I hadn't fallen asleep.Maybe I can help you with it."

Lee grinned broadly, "Oh, I think you might have to."

"Really?" Amanda asked."What'll you be working on?"

"Sorry, that's need-to-know."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Lee…"

Lee chuckled, "Okay, okay, it's a new interrogation technique." 

Amanda looked at him suspiciously, "New interrogation technique?"

Lee shrugged nonchalantly, "You still game?"

This time, Amanda grinned broadly, "I think I'm looking forward to it."

As they walked back to their car, he thought again about how lucky he was.Not that he found time in the middle of the day to enjoy a picnic with his wife.But that he found her, period.Of all the people he could have chosen on that train station platform on that October morning, he chose her.She turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him and she was giving him more than he ever dreamed he could have, or even deserved.At that moment, he promised himself that her prediction would come true.He and Amanda would be forever.It was that simple.

**the end**


End file.
